


Across The Stars - Obi-Wan & Padmé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, Obidala, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>« Chaque fois qu'il la voyait préoccupée, son cœur se déchirait. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait heureuse, son cœur se réchauffait. Mais Obi-Wan savait que Padmé ne serait jamais à lui. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Obi-Wan & Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :/
> 
> Je réclame la garde de mes OTPs ou sinon je jette leurs actuels gardiens au Sarlacc ! xD

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait préoccupée, son cœur se déchirait. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait heureuse, son cœur se réchauffait. Mais Obi-Wan savait que Padmé ne serait jamais à lui.

Tout d'abord, il y avait cette règle de l'Ordre Jedi qui interdisait toute forme d'attachement. Obi-Wan l'avait déjà enfreinte une fois, à l'adolescence, lorsqu'il sortait avec Siri Tachi. Et il s'interdisait de le refaire une fois.

Et puis, ce serait une trahison envers Anakin. Son ancien apprenti avait toujours été très attaché à Padmé.

Alors il se contentait de l'observer de loin, de lui sauver la vie une fois de temps en temps, pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle si jamais elle avait un jour besoin de lui. Mais il ne lui montra jamais ses sentiments. Jamais.

Il aurait pourtant dû, car tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle lui donnait une sensation d'étouffement dès qu'elle s'approchait trop de lui.

Obi-Wan saignait de l'intérieur à cause de cette femme. Chaque fois qu'elle riait d'une blague d'Anakin, il sentait la jalousie serpenter dans ses veines, prêtes à éclater pour révéler le monstre qui lui broyait le cœur.

Il fit de son mieux pour rester le plus éloigné possible d'elle, mais lorsqu'il vint la voir pour retrouver la trace d'Anakin après l'effondrement de l'Ordre, il lui sembla que son cœur rendait son dernier battement, à la fois à cause de la tristesse de la magnifique jeune femme, mais aussi lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était enceinte, et de surcroît d'Anakin.

Il se consacra alors à la tâche de retrouver son ancien apprenti pour tenter de le repentir, mais celui-ci s'en prit violemment à Padmé, également présente, et Obi-Wan sut alors qu'Anakin était perdu. D'abord parce qu'il venait de faire un geste qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, mais aussi parce que le Maître Jedi avait tout à fait l'intention de faire payer cet étranglement à son ex-Padawan.

Après un duel acharné, où Obi-Wan l'emporta finalement, ce dernier laissa Anakin brûler au bord d'une rivière de lave, incapable de porter le coup final à son ancien ami, malgré toute la colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui.

Suite à cela, Obi-Wan emmena Padmé en urgence sur l'astéroïde Polis Massa, où elle accoucha de jumeaux, Luke et Leia, et où elle rendit son dernier souffle en lui assurant qu'il y avait encore du bon en Anakin.

Le Maître Jedi, fou de chagrin et de rancune, partit s'exiler sur Tatooine afin de veiller sur Luke, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, de sorte que le sacrifice de sa mère n'ait pas été vain.

Un jour, il aurait sa revanche. Pas directement, mais par le biais de Luke. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...


End file.
